fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ninten-ZOO
Ninten-ZOO is a business simulation game in development by LostSynth Studios. Players are tasked with building zoos while keeping both the animals and visitors happy and turning a profit. The game will be available both at retailers and on the digital store. Subsequent updates and expansion packs will be released in future and will contain new content to make even greater zoos. Players can choose between a variety of games modes such as the Story Mode, Scenario Mode, and a Freeplay Mode. Players can even hop onto the Online mode where they can view other player's zoos or compete in building zoos according to specific guidelines. The game boasts over 50 unique animals ranging from a wide variety of biomes across the world. It has also been hinted at that content from the various Nintendo franchises will also be featured within the game. =Get into the Zoo Mode!= There are multiple game modes featured in Ninten-ZOO for players to explore. Story Mode Players can take part in the Story Mode where they meet Safari Monita who informs the player that they have been given management of a recently abandoned zoo. Using a small start up fund, the player bring the zoo back onto its feet and make it profitable. The Story Mode is separated into Chapters which has various missions that most be completed to advance the storyline. You can continue playing playing your zoo on Story Mode after you complete it. Scenario Mode Scenario Mode tasks the player with jumping straight into a pre-established zoo and completing the scenario at hand. These scenarios typically involve completing a set of tasks that take some time to complete. There will be a total of 25 scenarios at the launch of the game. Freeplay Mode Freeplay Mode allows the player freedom in building up their zoo. They can choose between a total of 10 different maps with adjustable sizes. Prior to starting the game, players can change the settings of the game to alter the overall gameplay. Online Mode Players can enter into the Online Mode where they can participate in several activities such as: *'Visit Mode': You can visit a registered friend's zoo on the Wii U. You can leave comments, monetary contributions, and gifts for when the player enters into Online Mode. You can designate up to five zoos to be viewable via Online mode though your main zoo will be the one featured in Story Mode. The four other zoos can be included from the Freeplay Mode. *'Competition Mode': Compete against an online player to be the first to reach the goal in a competition. The goals include: *Get over $1,000,000 in net profit. *Have over 80 animals. *Get over 300,000 visitors total. *'Event Mode': Event Mode typically involves players creating a zoo and submitting it based on various criteria. Some of these events will reflect real-time events such as Halloween and Valentines Day. Other events to help conservation efforts with proceeds going to conservation programs to help endangered animals. =Zootastic Gameplay= Players are tasked with managing and running a zoo by making visitors happy, building exhibits and housing animals from around the world, bringing in profits from admissions and stores, and promoting conservation efforts. Your co-manager and guide, Safari Monita is there to help the player out. Players guide one of their Miis within their Wii U system throughout the zoo that they have created. The Story Mode is only limited to the Mii that is used within the Wii U account so utilizing a different Mii in Story Mode is only allowed by accessing the game on an alternate account. Gameplay display is split between the Wii U gamepad and the television set screen. The television set screen gives a 3rd "behind the shoulder" person viewpoint while the Gamepad gives an overhead view and will follow along with the player. Using the Gamepad to Manage your Zoo As mentioned before, the television screen and Wii U Gamepad supports two different but similar viewpoints with the television screen comrpising an over-the-shoulder view point while the Gamepad is an aerial view. The television screen will not showcase any sort of HUD display while the Gamepad will include: *the number of guests *money *overall zoo rating *date and time *the Safari Monita button *Purchase/Sell button (you can purchase animals, flora, buildings, staff here. You can also sell them as well) *Map Button The television screen will not display these buttons and only the zoo. When you click on a guest, animal, building, staff member, or button, it will bring it up on the Gamepad screen while also display the zoo on the television screen. When accessing the photo or video camera, the Hamepad will be used to take the picture. You can then view both picture and video on the television screen. You can use the Gamepad to edit your video and pictures. When viewing information about an animal, flora, building, or staff member; the gamepad will display information while the television screen will display a 3D model of the content. It can be rotated 360 degrees as well as zoomed in and out. The model of the content will display various animation such as when the lion eats or when the groundskeeper cleans. Players can move the Mii around the zoo while also using the stylus to edit content in the zoo. For example, the player can use the right and left analog stick to move the camera around on the television set while also simultaneously raising or lowering terrain. They also more freedom in designing and shaping your zoo. Safari Monita Safari Monita is at the players beck and call and informs them of information and recent events within the zoo. Accessing her menu allows players to view: *Zoo Information (Number of guests, animals, stores, staff, etc within the zoo) *Budget (View the amount of money the zoo loses and brings in a weekly, monthly, and yearly period. Advertisement is also included in this section) *Research and Development (Spend money on researching to gain access to new animals, flora, conservation programs, etc) *Animal/Guest Information (View in real-time the status of the animals/guests. This also includes a Guestbook for guests to comment in) *Ratings (View your zoos rating concerning happiness/profit/safety/etc) *Ask Safari Monita (Ask Safari Monita various questions and see how she responds.) *Photo Album and Video Gallery (View your pictures and videos that you have taken. You can edit them, share them with friends, or even post your pictures onto Facebook/Twitter/Instagram and your videos onto Youtube) *Save Game (Save your game within the current mode you are on. You can also choose "Save Game as" to name your particular file) *Load Game (Load a pre-saved game within the current mode you are on) *Quit Game (Finish your current zoo and return to the main menu. You will be prompted to save first.) =Building your Zoo from the Ground Up!= Starting a zoo and managing a zoo is easier said than done. It requires money, patience, knowledge, and dedication! Safari Monita and the zoo staff is here to help things easier but you are the one who calls the shots. Laying down your foundations and where you put exhibits is the start of your adventure but soon you will begin worrying about satisfying your guests, keeping your animals healthy, managing your workers, and making sure you don't fall into the red with your budget! Builiding your First Exhibit Before you can have animals in your zoo, you need to build an exhibit. Exhibits come in all shapes and sizes and it's important to know what kind your animal will like before you begin building it. Building a small exhibit for a pride of African Lions who need a large exhibit will end up making them sad. Placing a small animal like Caribbean Flamingos in an extremely large exhibit will make them feel uncomfortable. Fence typing is also important as animals such as Chimpanzees and Gorillas can escape out of exhibits with walls they can climb on. Elephants and Cape Buffaloes can also bash down weak walls. Certain walls also lend a more stylized touch and allow for more interesting designs. For example, wooden fencing tends to have more angular angles while concrete walls can have a curvature to them. When building an exhibit, you can either erect individual walls to create a more personalized touch. However, you can also use the Gamepad stylus to drag the fence to create a large square enclosure. Doing this to a previously created exhibit will expand it further allowing for more differently shaped exhibits. After erecting an exhibit, you can select where to put in a gate which allows for maintenance workers and zookeepers to enter into the exhibit. One particular feature that is available is the Auto-Exhibit Feature. This allows players to input keywords to cycle through exhibits created by developers. There are over 200 exhibits available for players. Using keywords such as "giraffe", "large", "sandy", and "trees" will create an exhibit appropriate for the Reticulated Giraffe that is large in size with more sand than savanna grass as well as more trees than usual. Of course, it is possible to edit and alter these exhibits afterwards to cater to your own tastes. Know your Biomes Biomes are very important when designing an exhibit because, well, putting a Lowland Gorilla in a desert biome might just well kill the poor thing. Animals, flora, and scenery objects are segregated into biomes. Knowing what animal and foliage goes into which biome is very important to keeping your animals and visitors healthy and creating an award-winning zoo. The following biomes are: *'Grasslands': Flowing grass, expansive skies, and a sunny sky. This biome is home to animals such as the American Bison and Maned Wolf. *'Desert': Hot, extremely hot. And sand all around with no sign of water. That is a desert for you but, even in this hostile environment, life finds a way. Dromedary Camels and Fennec Foxes live under this hot sun. *'Savanna': This arid biome, dry and hostile it might be is still full of live. The savanna biome is teaming with life with animals such as African Lions and Leopard, Grevy's Zebras, African Elephants, and many more. *'Scrublands': One look at this scorched plain might lead those to think this place is incapable of supporting life. But where there is a will, there is way. Red Kangaroos, Giant Anteaters, and Giant Elands call this place home. *'Tropical Rainforest': Dripping from humidity and rain is what the Tropical Rainforest practically is. This biome is a treasure trove of animals and plants; some of which have yet to be discovered. Lowland Gorillas, Jaguars, and Bush Dogs reside in it's dark canopy. *'Boreal Forest': Covered in coniferous trees with sparkling water and hills. These trees will never lose their leaves even in the dead of winter. Animals such as Grizzly Bears, Eurasian Lynx , and Gray Wolves thrive in this evergreen cold. *'Temperate Forest': These trees, unlike the Boreal Forest, will lose their leaves in winter. Fall becomes a brilliant firework display of red, purple, yellow, and orange. These leaf-strewn forest sees animals such as American Black Bears, Racoon Dogs, and Red Pandas as permanent residents. *'Wetlands': Swamps can be treacherous and not just because of the wildlife. Once wrong step and you might find yourself neck deep in water. Animals who live in the wetlands, such as Nile Crocodiles and Caribbean Flamingos can safely navigate these perilous waters. *'Alpine': High up in the lofty peaks lies the Alpine biome. The oxygen is heavy here but these animals fit right in with this high biome. Animals like the Markhor and Snow Leopard are well adapt to live in this lofty realm. *'Arctic': Extremely cold and beyond freezing, the arctic wastes is not a place to find yourself without sufficient supplies. However, animals such as the Polar Bear, Arctic Wolf, and Emperor Penguin are the kings of the cold. *'Coastal': Crashing waves, rocky precipices, and the smell of salt is the best way to describe this wet biome. Wedged between the ocean and land are numerous tide pools and sharp rocks. California Sea Lions and Sea Otters love such a place. When builidng your exhibit, you are to paint it in the biome of your choice. Naturally speaking, deserts tend to have less water than wetlands so its important to keep this in mind. There for six levels available for a biome that can be created using the Biome Paintbrush: *Deep water (provide ample diving depths for animals such as California Sea Lions and Polar Bears) *Shallow water (provide drinking water for animals like Reticulated Giraffes as well as swimming areas for smaller animals such as Caribbean Flamingos and Ocelots) *Sand/Mud/Dirt (Perfect for animals who love to roll around in the dirt like African Elephants) *Grass and Dirt (For those like the Red Kangaroo who likes a mixture) *Grass (Grass for grass lovers like the American Bison) *Grass with trees (Grass with trees for animals like the Red Panda) *Grass with trees and stones. (A combination of grass, trees, and rocks for a picturesque environment, especially for animals such as Black Bears.) Decorating your Exhibit Animals love plants and rocks where they live. Some animals, such as Bengal Tigers, feel most comfortable with dense foliage to hide in while others, like Gemsbok, prefers very sparse and dry foliage. Certain animals, especially coastal and alpine animals love rocks in their terrain. It is possible to place individual trees, bushes, flowers, and rocks when setting up and exhibit but you can use the Biome Paintbrush mentioned above to automatically place foliage and scenery objects to save time and energy. Finding a Home for your Animals Simply building an exhibit and making it look pretty won't make your animals truly happy. They require enrichment, shelter, food, and a little TLC. Enrichment: Enrichment helps keep animals healthy and active while they are the zoo. Assigning Researchers to develop new ways for Animal Enrichment will lead to new objects and increased levels of animal enjoyment from the animals. Feeding: Animals require food and certain animals are particular feeding requirements. Assigning Researchers to develop new Animal Diets will ensure animals remain healthy and strong. Players can play Food Trays where Zookeepers will deposit food for animals to eat. Shelter: Animals don't sleep out in the pen. Just like humans, they need bedrooms for privacy and to sleep in. Shelters come in a variety of shapes, styles, and sizes to accommodate particular animal types. Placing a Cat Cave Shelter for Dromedary Camels is not the best idea as they are unable to enter. Likewise, placing Wood Shack for a Red Panda isn't in the best interest as it's too large for the Red Panda to feel at ease. Care: Players can give care to their animals by filling in the roles of a zookeeper by feeding, washing, grooming, and playing with the animal. The happiness the animal receives from player interaction is doubled compared to that with a Zookeeper. Safari Monita will alert the player with messages such as "The African Elephant, Dumbo, looks rather lonely. He could use a visit from his favorite person." After Building an Exhibit After you build, decorate, and fill in your exhibit, the fun doesn't stop there. Assigning a Zookeeper ensures that the animals are closely looked after and taken care of. However, having more animals will needing more than one Zookeeper to take care of the exhibit. However, having more Zookeepers than needed is a drain on the budget and them becoming bored. Players can also name the exhibit with more interesting and exotic names related to the exhibit drawing more guests. Players can also advertise new exhibits to draw in more crowds and can redesign/remodel old exhibits to peak visitors interests. Exhibit Rating is very important as it draws in crowds and increases interest within the exhibit. Generally, a poorly made exhibit with sad animals reflectively has a poor exhibit rating. The nicer the exhibit, happier the animal results in a higher exhibit rating. High exhibit rating not only draws in crowds and profits to your zoo but also helps upgrade the exhibit animals statistics. Placing a Donation Box next to the exhibit also allows visitors to drop in monetary donations and comments/suggestions on the exhibit. This is very important in Online Mode and Visit Mode where registered friends can come leave donations and comments for the next time you visit the Online Mode. Additional features that players can include into the exhibit are: *'Viewing Platforms': They can be changed to fit the particular biome. These platforms can be leveled or raised depending on the type needed. *'Binnoculars': These allow visitors to view animals from far away (it also adds a bit more income into your coffers). *'Information Sign': These will inform your guest about particular information regarding the animal. As your individual exhibit rating goes up, more information will be included on the sign. *'Music Speaker': This speaker will help drive visitor happiness but may result in lowering the animals happiness (though this depends on the species). The music speaker draws in visitors to view the animal and adds a sense of atmosphere to the exhibit. But be careful because adding a Snow theme song to a Tropical Rainforest exhibit may be met with confusion. Keeping your Exhibit Clean and Sparkling As with anything, exhibit fencing can become old and break apart which not only looks bad but can also lead to the animal escaping if the fence is broken. As well, dirty exhibits tend to turn away visitors and lowers the exhibit rating. Keeping Zookeepers there to sweep up poop, Maintenance Workers to repair fences, shelters, and toys, and Groundskeepers to wash the glass and keep the foliage looking nice will help drive up the exhibit and keep both animals and visitors happy. You can best manage this by assigning staff to a particular exhibit; especially if its a dirty exhibit. Hiring and assigning too many staff can lead to boredom so be conservative in your hiring. If staff members are not punctual in keeping exhibits clean, it's best to fire some of the staff , reorganize them, or provide a prize for a job well done. If the garbage becomes too bad, you can do the job yourself though it's best to leave it to a well-organized staff. If an animal is sad, angry, or sick; Safari Monita will alert the player to its condition. Or you can simply click on the animal using the Gamepad stylus to bring up that animal's status window. =Keeping your Visitors Happy= Visitors are just important as animals as they help bring in the funds to run and expand the zoo. Visitors love coming to the zoo and making them happy only drives up the zoo's overall rating. You can view a visitor's status by using the Gamepad stylus to view their current condition, thoughts, and desires. For example, a visitor to your zoo might desire to see a Saltwater Crocodile. You may be able to purchase a Saltwater Crocodile but you have yet to build an exhibit for it. Building an exhibit and including a Saltwater Crocodile while that visitor is in the park will double his or her happiness level and will donate money to the exhibit and zoo. It's best to listen to your visitors and provide what they want. The V.I.P.'s are Coming V.I.P.'s typically include Mii's from your Wii U system or from your registered friends. These particular visitors have a set requirement in which Safari Monita will inform you of. If you complete that requirement while they are in the Zoo, they will graciously donate large sums of money, provide free animals, scenery, objects, or buildings, speed up your R & D, and/or increase your Zoo Rating. In addition, a satisfied V.I.P. will spread his or her cheer to other visitors thus increasing the overall happiness which lingers even after they leave. The Needs of a Visitor Visitors have several factors that help contribute to a Mii's overall happiness: *'Hunger': Feed your visitors hunger by providing ample food stalls and restaurants for them to purchase food at. If you have many hungry visitors, building a few new food stalls will help the problem. *'Thirst': Walking around a zoo and viewing animals is hard work but a thirst quenching Lemonade sure hits spot. Providing locations to purchase drinks will help quench that thirst. *'Excitement': Animals are always fun to watch but watching a bored or sick animal just isn't fun. Happy animals drives up this excitement rating. Visitors tend to go bonkers for animals playing with their enrichment toys, seeing a new exhibit or visiting a new store, and participating in guided tours. *'Rest': A visitor who has been on his or her feet the entire day and viewing animals will need a rest every so often. Providing benches, chairs, tables, and other sit-able objects will help decrease this rating. In addition, visiting restaurants will also decrease this rating. *'Bathroom': Everyone has to relieve themselves and bathrooms are a much needed service for a zoo. Providing a place to do one's business is extremely important. In addition to these five factors, players can also view the visitors thoughts, favorite animals, purchased products, and money. Once a visitor runs out of money, he or she may leave so it's important to provide ATMs so they can bring in more money to spend! Hey, these Visitors Look Familiar! Visitors come in the form of Mii's and you may recognize some of them as being apart of your registered friends or within your system. To fill in the role of a visitor, being connected to the internet will also pull in Mii's from across the world. Selecting one of them will indicate where they are from and allows further networking between players! Mii's from players who do not have a copy of Ninten-ZOO may also show up. Maybe even your Mii's may show up in someones zoo randomly! =It's an Animal House in Here!= All this talk of visitors, restaurants, staff, exhibits, and such is useful information but without animals, well, it just isn't a zoo. A zoo without animals is just nothing. Ninten-ZOO offers over 50 different animals. The animals in Ninten-ZOO were developed to reflect animals in real-life and exhibit realistic behaviors and movements. Players will find hours of fun just watching these animals in exhibits they have built for them. Each animal has it's own specific exhibit requirements and knowing how to make both animals and visitors happy will make the zoo successful. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} =Decorating your Zoo= Foliage, rocks, flowers, and other scenery items is very important it not only making the best exhibit for your animals but also impressing your zoo visitors! Some of the foliage within the game works best to be included in exhibits while others purely serve as aesthetics. Including a Thorn Acaia Tree in a savanna biome exhibit makes sense but including an Elephant Fountain as well will just make an African Lion upset. List of Foliage for your Exhibits FOliage is broken down into two categories: trees and cover. Trees can also be extended to large flowering plants, cacti, and bushes. Cover is extended to grasses, flowers, vines, and other ground-dwelling plants. Grasslands= *Fuji Apple Tree *Japanese Cherry Tree *Valencia Orange Tree *Box Elder *Lodgepole Pine *Trembling Aspen *Eastern Cottonwood *White Clover *Rye Grass *Wild Strawberry *Feather Grass *Texas Bluebell *Purple Cornflower *Californian Poppy *Snowbell Flower *Autumn Onion *Blowout Beardtongue |-|Savanna= *Umbrell Thorn Acacia Tee *Baobab Tree *Malabar-Almond Tree *Mufuti Tree *Mopane Tree *Miombo Tree *Leadwood Tree *Shi Tree *Hook-thorn Tree *Red Bush-willow *African Locust Bean Tree *Elephant Grass *Rattlepod *True Indigo *Ascension Spurge *Purple Three-awn *Blackthorn Bush |-|Scrublands= *Fever Tree *Weeping Myall *Valley Oak *Poplar Box *Snakewood Trees *Scrub Oak *Blue Bush *Hairy Spinifex *Oldman Saltbush |-|Desert= *Date Palm Tree *Camel Thorn Acacia Tree *Namaqua Fig *Boojum Tree *Mexican Lime Cactus *Joshua Tree *Saguaro Cactus *Bristlegrass *Welwitschia *Creeping Devil *American Aloe *Desert Holly *Kapok Bush |-|Boreal= *Balsam Fir *Black Spruce Tree *Red Cedar Tree *Tamarack Tree *White Spruce *Californian Redwood *Longleaf Pine *Pond Pine *Maries' Fir *Japanese Hemlock *Bamboo *Himalayan Juniper *Himalayan Pine *Chinese Yew *Fringed Polygala Plant *Salmonberry *Spanish Moss *Trailing Phlox *Black Huckleberry *Bracken Fern|-|Temperate= *Birch Tree *Maple Tree *Weeping Willow *Black Cottonwood *Himalyan Maple *White Ash Tree *Scarlet Oak *Sugar Maple Tree *Hungarian Oak *Carolina Silverbell *American Elm Tree *Japanese Maple *Japanese Plum Tree *Kobushi Magnolia *Mountain Laurel *Kudzu *Shiitake Mushroom|-|Rainforest= *Raffia Palm Tree *African Fern Pine *African Fan Palm *Banana Tree *Elephant Ear Tree *Foxtail Palm Tree *Kapok Tree *Orchid Tree *Tree Fern *Barbel Palm *Norfolk Tree Fern *Trumpet Tree *Papaya Tree *Mango Tree *Durian Tree *Sultana Flower *Hibiscus *Northern Rātā *Indian Rose Chestnut *Wine Palm *Shala Tree *White Sandalwood *Chilean Lantern Tree *Hora Tree *Brazilian Pine *Sapodila Tree *Tigerwood Tree *Hala Tree *Rafflesia *Pitcher Plant *Pineapple *Pastel Flower *Seersucker Plant *False-bird of Paradise *African Violets|-|Wetlands= *Mangrove Tree *Banyan Tree *Sourgum Tree *Cattails *Lily Pad *Duckweed *Indian Lotus *Tuckahoe *Marsh Fern *Sundew|-|Alpine= *Himalayan Birch *Himalayan Cedar *East African Yellowood *Pashtun Juniper *Mountain Beech *Scot's Pine *Rock Jasmine *Alpine Bitterwort *Coolatai Grass *Biting Stonecrop *Lapland Whitlow-grass *Elegent Sunburst Lichen *Glory-of-the-Snow|-|Arctic= *Antarctic Pearlwort *Kergulean Cabbage *Mountain Avens *Arctic Bell-heathier *Aleutian Shield Fern|-|Coastal= *Coastal Tea Tree *Coastal Sage Scrub *Barnacles *Limpet *Starfish *Mussels *Palm Seaweed *Sea Urchin *Sand Dollar *Kelp *Wakame Seaweed *Kombu Seaweed *Sea Grapes *Sea Sponge *Brittle Star *Sea Lettuce *Sea Grass|-|''The Legend of Zelda''= *Deku Forest Tree *Rupee Tree *Snowpeak Fir *Hyrule Oak *Lake Hylia Beech *Bomb Flower *Town Flower *Hyrule Bell Decorating Your Zoo Exhibits can be nice and beautiful but what about the grounds of the Zoo? Of course, zoos need to look pretty and well-maintained and scenery objects help with that! A nicely placed fountain or clean garbage bins really bring in the visitors. Scenary Objects are split into categories which will be explained below: Flowers= |-|Fountains= |-|Statues= |-|Topiary= |-|Signs= |-|Benches= |-|Observation Deck= |-|Garbage Bins= |-|Lamp Posts= |-|Arcs= |-|Ponds= |-|Other= =Enriching your Animals Lives= Simply building an exhibit, throwing in an animal, slapping down some trees and rocks, and sitting back an watch won't necessarily make the animal happy. Animals need things to help keep themselves happy and entertained just like how visitors need animals to keep themselves entertained. Animals also need shelters to sleep in and food trays to eat from. This section will list all of the possible enrichment, shelter, and food items. *Canine Bone Toy: Perfect for your Gray Wolves and African Wild Dogs. *Feline Mouse Toy: Perfect for your Bengal Tiger and Ocelot! *Old Tire: Perfect for a wide range of animals! *Rubber Ball (Small): Perfect for your smaller critters like Red Pandas. *Rubber Ball (Medium): Perfect for your not-so-small critters like Chimpanzees. *Rubber Ball (Large): Perfect for your larger animals like Grizzly Bears. *Floating Barrel: Perfect for bodies of water for those who like to play. *Scratching Post: Perfect for those animals who need to trim their claws. *Old Tree Log: Perfect for our resident elephants. *Salt Lick: Perfect for our bovine and equine friends! *Jungle Gym: Perfect for our cute monkeys! *Tire Swing: Perfect for those monkeys who love to play! *Sunning Rock: Perfect for our big cats like Lions and Cheetahs. =Staffing Woes= Zoos need to be maintained by staff and staff need to be paid in full. This is one of the important aspects of managing a zoo is to budget your employers pay! Staff fill in a number of important functions and, without them, the zoo wouldn't be able to turn a profit! From curing sick animals to sweeping up poo to maintain stores and researching new conservation methods; staff are just as essential to the animals in a successful zoo. Staff members come in a variety of shapes and ethnicities as well as male and female. The staff member is randomized upon being hired and has no bearing to previous hired staff. In addition, staff members can upgrade their skills by performing certain tasks regularly. For example, a maintenance worker who often repairs fences will level up that skill point thus allowing him to better repair and upgrade fences. Upgrading your staff also has other rewards as it allows them to change colors with more colors being available at levels 5, 25, 45, 65, 85, 100. This is especially essential to Performers who wear suits such as the Elephant Suit. Staff will level up when they upgrade their skill points. Upgrading them not only increases their wage but also causes them to be more attentive to their duties, faster when traveling, and performing their duties quicker. They also spread happiness to those around them. Zookeeper What zoo wouldn't be complete without a Zookeeper? These busy staff members watches over the every day needs of the zoo's residents. If an animal becomes sick, they are there to cure them. If the animal needs a bath, they are there to wash them. If the exhibit is full of poop, they are there to clean it. You can also assign zookeepers to a particular exhibit where they will attend to. Assigning more zookeepers than is needed will result in them becoming bored and neglect the duties. The starting wage of a Zookeeper is $25 an hour. Skill Points *Medicine (decreases the chance of an animal becoming sick again) *Feeding (increases the nutritional value of the food) *Washing (increases the happiness factor of the animal) *De-pooping (increases the speed of sweeping up poop) Maintenance Worker Maintenance Workers are hired to repair old and broken fences, broken-down buildings, damaged scenery objects, and other tasks of this nature. Fences, buildings, and scenery items deteriorate over time with some lasting less than others. Maintenance workers ensure the zoo functions normally and its facilities are up to speed. A maintenance worker can be directed to watch a specific zone, building, or exhibit and will spend his off time walking the area or sitting on benches. The starting wage for a Maintenance Worker is $20 an hour. Skill Points *Fence Repair (increases the strength of repaired fences) *Building Repair (increases the speed of repairing buildings) *Scenery Repair (decreases the cost of purchasing an identical item of the repaired item) *Walkway Repair (increases the value of the walkway) Groundskeeper Groundskeepers are brought into make the zoo looks beautiful. Without them, the flowers would be dead, bushes would be unkempt, and grass would be five feet high. Groundskeepers water plants, trim bushes, sweep up garbage, empty garbage cans, and mow the grass. The Groundskeeper can be set to patrol a particular zone to make sure its spotless. The starting wage for a Groundskeeper is $15 an hour. Skill Points *Mowing (increases the mowing speed) *Watering (decreases the number of times plants need to be watered daily) *Trimming (increases trimming speed) *Cleaning (extends the area of cleaning) Shopkeeper Stores don't sell products themselves. They need a Shopkeeper to ensure the store is managed and items sell. Stores, stalls, shops, and restaurants are the prime source of income for the zoo and important is it's stability. Regardless of whether the store is selling plush toys, shark teeth, or selling hamburgers or pizza, the shopkeeper is there to make sure money is brought in for the zoo. Shopkeepers should be assigned a store to be in charge of though they will also head to the closest unoccupied store as well. The starting wage for a Shopkeeper is $10 an hour. Skills *Stocking (decreases the time to stock bought-out items) *Displaying (increases visitor happiness upon visiting the store) *Advertising (increases the amount of visitors who come to the store) *Ordering (speeds up time for new items to arrive) Security Guards Security Guards patrol the areas of the zoo to watch out for escaped animals, hooligans, thieves, poachers, and other unsavory people. Animals who do escaped are reported by the guard and can be subsequently captured by them or the player. Hooligans will cause property damage by breaking things like benches. Theives may try to swindle money out of stores or visitors. Poachers are particularly bad and will try to capture an animal and take it away for some evil purpose. Security Guards can be set to zone a particular area. The starting wage for a Security Guard is $22 an hour. Skill Points *Capturing (increases chance of a successful capture) *Wariness (increase radius of spotting trouble) *Chasing (speeds up movements while on a chance) *Deterrence (decreases chances of vandalism and crime within the park) Tour Guide Tour Guides gathers visitors and guides them around to certain exhibits; telling them about information regarding the animal. This not only increases the visitors overall happiness but may also give the player information about a certain animal which will increase the relationship between it and the player. Tour Guides can be connected to up to 5 exhibits and will move to each one after each tour. It is best to keep them close together as keeping them far apart causes wasted time in traveling. The starting wage for a Tour Guide is $18 an hour. Skill Points *Charm (increase visitors happiness) *Information (increases relationship rate between player and animal) *Attention (holds greater attention to players thus preventing them from leaving) *Patronage (increases chances that tour participants will donate money to the exhibit) Performer Performers come in a wide range of sizes, colors, and shapes by donning on a suit and parading about the zoo. Performers, while not essential to running a zoo, provide happiness to the visitors and increases the overall rating of the zoo. Performers can change suits though will need to go to the Staff Shack to change. They can also be set perform in a certain area. The starting wage for a Performer is $12 an hour. Available Costumes *Elephant Costume (start) *Tiger Costume (start) *Gorilla Costume (start) *Zebra Costume (start) *Lion Costume (Level 5) *Grizzly Bear Costume (Level 5) *Orangutan Costume (Level 25) *Polar Bear Costume (Level 25) *Crocodile Costume (Level 45) *Giant Panda Costume (Level 45) *Federation Marine Costume (Level 65) *Koopa Troopa Costume (Level 65) *Birdo Costume (Level 85) *Goron Costume (Level 85) *Eggplant Wizard Costume (Level 100) *Tom Nook Costume (Level 100) *Hero of Time Costume (tLoZ Amiibo) *Ganon costume (tLoZ Amiibo) *Zora Costumes (tLoZ Amiibo) Skill Points *Cheer (Increases visitors happiness which spreads as long as they are nearby) *Crowd (draws in nearby visitors to watch the show) *Donation (increases chances of visitors donating to the zoo) *Endurance (increases endurance level so as to not have to take so many breaks) Researcher Researchers help Safari Monita by going out of the zoo and researching animals in the wild. They will report to Safari Monita on possible ways to get new animals, foliage, buildings, and other researchable means. Players can select the items they discover and commission them to research it. While employing more than one Researcher to a task is overall beneficial, having too many may hamper, delay, or even cancel the research. Researchers will then return back to the zoo after completing a successful trip and will need to rest before going back out into the field. Researchers starting wages begin at $30. Skill Points *Observation (Increases chances of finding new items to research) *Diligence (decreases chances of Researchers dropping the task at hand and coming back to the zoo in defeat.) *Dedication (decreases time needed to rest after a trip) *Intelligence (increases overall speed of research) =Crack Open the Books and Let's Research!= Researching and Development or "R&D" for short is important for bringing in new animals, foliage, and ideas into the zoo that will better the zoo overall! Safari Monita and Researchers will help make this possible...granted they are given money at the beginning. First off, players must higher a Researcher and commission them to go out into the field and investigate one of many categories. These include: *'Animals' (Research on how to bring new animals to bring into the zoo. This is also extended to devising new ideas for animal enrichment, dietary, shelters, medicine, and animal care) *'Foliage' (Research on new foliage items to bring into the zoo's exhibits) *'Scenery' (Research new ideas and concepts for scenery objects. This also includes non-exhibit foliage like bushes and flowers) *'Buildings' (Research new designs for yet-to-be-built buildings or new products for ones you have built. You can also research new exhibits to put into animal houses) *'Conservation' (Research new ways to help support endangered animals and participate in conservation programs to bring revenue into the zoo.) Once a Researcher discovers a new item to research, you can either give him or her the task of researching it or to give it to a Researcher who is currently available. Tired or weary Researchers may drop the research and return back to the zoo to rest. You can see how difficult it is and approximate length of time to complete the research to determine whether to give the task to the current Researcher or give it to an available one. If during the researching task, the Researcher ends up leaving the assignment; the task will pause and then start back up once a new Researcher arrives and begins. Research is broken down into levels 1, 2 and 3 with three being the most difficult. Research tasks in level 3 may require multiple Researchers to tackle it and tends to take a much longer time to complete. Each task can have up to 3 Researchers assigned to it at a time though is is unadvised to task three Researchers at a Level 1 assignment. This may lead to the Researchers not completing their work or delaying it. The level and assignment difficulty will effect the price needed to research the item. =Building Up your Zoo with Buildings= ='DLC for your Zoos!'= 'Zoo-mibo!' Amiibos can be used for included new content in your zoos! When you scan an amiibo into your current zoo Ninten-ZOO, it will unlock content specific to that franchise! To date,t he only Amiibo that can unlock content is The Legend of Zelda Amiibo which includes the following: Amiibo_Link.png|Link Amiibo Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda.png|Princess Zelda Amiibo Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik Amiibo Amiibo_Ganondorf.png|Ganondrof Amiibo Amiibo_WolfLink.png|Wolf Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char01_Link(Archer).png|BotW Archer Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char02_Link(Rider).png|BotW Rider Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char03_Guardian.png|Guardian Amiibo 'Barnyard Bonanza' Barnyard Bonanza is an upcoming expansion pack for Ninten-ZOO that will be available for download for $6.99. The DLC download pack will include a number of new game-changing additions such as animals, buildings, staff, decorations, and more! New Gameplay Additions Players can know create new exhibits called "petting zoos" which allows guests to enter in for a fee or free of charge to pet the animals within that exhibit. Obviously, dangerous animals such as lions and bears are not viable options so more docile and human-friendly additions will be included. However, to allow more freedom, players can open something called "Baby Animal Show" which players can allow guests to pet and hold baby animals for at least one hour. Here is a list of baby animals guests can see and interact with during this show: *Baby Lion *Baby Bengal & Siberian Tiger *Baby Puma *Baby Cheetah *Baby Ocelot *Baby Jaguar *Baby Black Bear *Baby Polar Bear *Baby Brown Bear *Baby Panda *Baby Asian Black Bear *Baby Red Panda *Baby Red Kangaroo *Baby African Elephant *Baby Asian Elephant *Baby Hippo *Baby White Rhinoceros *Baby Grevy's Zebra *Baby Thompson's Gazelle *Baby Reticulated Giraffe *Baby Dromedary Camel *Baby Reindeer *Baby Moose *Baby American Bison *Baby Gray Wolf *Baby African Wild Dog *Baby Arctic Wolf *Baby Fennec Fox *Baby Chimpanzee *Baby Lowland Gorilla *Baby Mandrill *Baby Orangutan *Baby Emperor Penguin *Baby Caribbean Flamingo Zookeepers can be staffed to handle these shows though they are unable to perform other duties. The Baby Animal shows can go from 20, 30, to 50 minutes to one hour before restarting back up at 3 hours after in-game time. This is to allow the baby animals to be handled very rarely. After several consecutive shows, the show will be shut down and the Zookeeper regulated to other duties for game week. The second type of exhibit players can create is the Petting Exhibit which was mentioned earlier. While it doesn't change the type of fencing that it is used, it does allow for guests to enter into and requires a guest entrance which prevents animals from escaping. Players can also include a vendor which provides animal feed, crushes, and toys for players to use to interact with animals. New Animals Barnyard Bonanza will include twenty new animals ranging from a wide range of both domesticated and semi-domesticated species. These animals will usually be included in the Grasslands section unless specified otherwise. Included below is the full list but you can view it in them above animal section. *Nigerian Dwarf Goat *Dall Sheep *Suffolk Sheep *Angora Goat *Boer Goat *Pot-bellied Pig *British Lop Pig *Exmoor Pony *Shetland Pony *American Painted Horse *Yonagi Horse *Poitou Donkey *Llama *Alpaca *Guernsey Cow *Wild Turkey *Royal Palm Turkey *New Hampshire Red Chicken *Polish Chicken *White Leghorn Chicken Pond Players can also construct a pond and include various waterfowl to populate the pond! You can construct a pond by selecting the Pond tool and shaping it to what you want! While it is an open exhibit, don't worry - they will not fly away! Much like an exhibit, it requires Zookeepers taking care of the animals and cleaning the exhibit! Here is a full list of waterfowl players can include: *Mallard Duck *Wood Duck *Baikal Teal *American Black Duck *Ruddy Duck *Domestic Duck *Trumpeter Swan *Black Swan *Canadian Goose *Greylag Goose New Foliage Several new foliage which reflects a more rustic aspect will be included such. Here is the full list. *Corn *Tomato *Green Pepper *Wheat *Sweet Potato *Green Beans *Watermelon *Eggplant *Cabbage *Lettuce *Broccoli *Pumpkin New Decorations Players can put up new decorations to create a great look for their zoos! Here is a full list of new decorations: *Wheelbarrow *Haystack *Butter churner *Wagon *Wind-vane *Tire *Tractor *Scarecrow *Giant Pumpkin *Pitchfork *Gasoline Lamp *Rustic Bench *Rustic Garbage Can *Rusting Viewing Platform *Rustic Arch *Basket of Fruit *Basket of Vegetables *Basket of Wheat *Bucket of Water Staff Uniforms Players can now include three different types of costumes for performers: *Farmer *Cow *Scarecrow New Buildings New buildings will be included in Barnyard Bonanza: *'Food' **Farmer's Market: Purchase homegrown vegetables here! **Breakfast Stall: Purchase pancakes, eggs, ham, and bacon here! *'Drinks' **Apple Cider: Drink the best and tastiest apple cider! *'Animal Houses' **Rabbit House: Come inside and play with all of the cute rabbits! **Dog House: Come in and hold one of the darling doggies found here. **Cat House: Come in and nestle in with any one of our feline friends! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Simulation Games Category:LostSynth Category:LostSynth Productions Games